


song lyric (about love)

by flaredartery



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaredartery/pseuds/flaredartery
Summary: I designed a rough template for sam/josh fics based on the extensive research I have been conducting. Call it my capstone project, my thesis, whatever. Feel free to use this resource as a starting point for your own fanfiction.
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Sam Seaborn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	song lyric (about love)

— hey josh there’s a very pressing work matter that we can only discuss in your apartment late at night 

— blue eyes like search beams 

— ok sam that’s fine *swallows*

— *stares at sam’s ass*

— can’t focus for the rest of the day, jumps when he hears sounds. any sounds 

— skip to 11:30 pm 

— so uhhh, this is my apartment, do you wanna sit on the couch an appropriate distance apart and drink beer? we are just two bros.

— on the couch twenty minutes later. josh is somehow already drunk 

— their knees bump together and josh's whole leg is suddenly engulfed in flames 

— (sam) *stares at his lips*

— sam pretty. sam face extra pretty 

— (delivered with the obligatory awkwardness) sam we cant do this. think of the PRESIDENT. we have important jobs.

— you’re right.....*starts to leave*

— wait, sam—

— they kiss

— someone slips hand into someone else’s hair

— (josh) I can’t believe this is happening 

— do you wanna stop

— ...nah 

— they fuck, they are both bottoms 

— afterwards: 

— (josh) how long have you known

— since we first met when i was an eighteen-year-old intern at that important government place and you were my superior 

— next morning at work: (josh) so, toby, we’re,, uhhhhhh *blushes*

— (sam) we’re together 

— (toby) i hate the entire fucking universe and if I find jizz on my couch I’m gonna tear your hearts out and eat them

— the end


End file.
